Picture Day
by loverofeevee
Summary: The war is over and only the bad guys have died. Albus decides there has been too much sadness, and puts a bit of fun into the new school year. He probably shouldn't have allowed the students to decide what kind of fun it would be. Hints at nudity but nothing serious.


Picture Day

'Can I have your attention please!'

The hall quietened as the headmaster stood. Dumbledore smiled at his students.

'First off, I'd like to offer my gratitude, to the many people young and old who aided in the defeat of Lord Voldemort'.

He paused as a wild cheer rang up, many students looking towards those who had done their part. Most were looking at Harry and his friends.

'Yes, yes we can all be thankful for their dedication towards the war'.

He waited until they had quietened once more before continuing.

'Secondly, I'd like to welcome some new professors to our school. Most of you will recognise Professor Remus Lupin, who has graciously agreed to return to teach history, now that Professor Binns had decided to move on to his next great adventure'.

The cheering started back up as the sandy haired man stood with a smile.

'We are also pleased to introduce, Professor Sirius Black who will be taking over our defence against the dark arts class. Professor Lucius Malfoy who will be covering our new mandatory politics and law class, for muggleborn and half bloods. Professor William Weasley who will take over ancient runes from Professor Babbling. And last but not least, Professor Charlie Weasley who will be taking the place of care of magical creatures, aided by our own Hagrid of course' Albus continued.

He waited for the clapping to die down.

'The last thing I wish to say, is that the professors and I have decided to put a little fun into this school year'.

Severus rolled his eyes.

'Therefore there will be a year round event to show school spirit'.

Albus paused as the students started whispering in excitement.

'I want to see all houses and all years participating in this event. I'd like you all to get together and decide on exactly what the school will do in order to show team spirit. Any ideas should be written down and given to a professor or myself. We shall then pick out the best and host it'.

He gave a small bow.

'And now I bid you all goodnight and sweet dreams'.

OOO

'So who'd like to start?' Harry asked.

They'd all gathered in the room of requirement, all ages and all houses, to come up with ideas. Although the option was there to do it separately, most of the students agreed that it was better to get together to brainstorm. The events of the war had shattered any prejudice anyone might have had. Finding out the mad man trying to kill them all was a half blood who was doing nothing more than taking a temper tantrum because some purebloods picked on him really made people think.

'Um…' a second year Ravenclaw spoke up shyly.

Harry nodded encouragingly. He had no intentions of becoming the head of this organisation, however the others decided differently. Even the Slytherins voted him in.

'What about a fundraiser? To help those who were affected by the war?'

There was an overall agreement to the idea.

'Alright. So a fund raiser. What should we do?' Harry asked.

'A duelling tournament?' a Slytherin fourth year called out.

'A sports day?' a muggleborn Hufflepuff suggested.

'A craft fair?' A Gryffindor yelled.

'Those are all really good ideas' Harry said in despair. He didn't want anyone to feel left out.

'Oy Potter. What about a sexy calendar?' Draco called.

The students turned to him.

'A sexy calendar?' Harry echoed.

'Oh Draco that's a great idea!' Hermione squealed.

Ron and Harry looked at her confused.

'Don't you see? We could put all those ideas together'.

'You've lost me Mione?' Harry said.

She sighed and rolled her eyes.

'What I mean is…We could take a sexy picture of two people duelling, and one of people dressed in sports gear, and any other idea we can come up with, and put it all together as an arts and craft project'.

'I could take the pictures!' Colin offered.

'We could design the calendar!' a group of girls spoke up.

Harry glanced at Ron, the red head shrugged.

'It's not a bad idea. We just need people to pose for us'.

There was a sudden roar of noise as the students offered plenty of suggestions as to who could be in the calendar.

'Wow, wow! Alright it seems we've got our idea. Did I just hear someone suggest Snape?!' Harry said.

'Trust me Potter. He's not all that bad looking when you get him out those bloody robes' Draco said with a smirk.

'And how the hell would you know?!' Blaise asked.

The blonde blushed a little and told his friend to shut up.

'Ok, Hermione I want a suggestions box, everyone write your suggestions down and we'll all go through them and try to make sure everyone gets in the calendar. Remember, it's to show school spirit, so only those who went to Hogwarts' Harry called.

There were a few groans, but overall the students accepted. They immediately started fishing out parchment and ink as Hermione sorted out a box to hold the suggestions.

'Hey Harry' Luna called.

He nodded to her.

'We should make a male and a female calendar. That would allow us to have more people inside' she said.

'That's a good idea. Hermione, sorry, could you make two boxes. Everyone hear that? Male and female calendars'.

There were some squeals of delight from a group of girls, and the sound of excited scribbling could be heard. Harry went over to Draco.

'Ok be honest. How do you know about Professor Snape?'

The blonde grumbled but eventually answered.

'Well he's my godfather isn't he, meaning he comes to my house during the holidays. I've seen him a few times when he's just come out the shower. With that potion out his hair and now that his nose has been fixed, he really does look good'.

Harry shook his head in bemusement.

OOO

'Well now this is a surprise'.

The professors were sitting in the staff room, holding the single folded sheet of parchment that the entire student body had agreed on.

'I honestly didn't think they'd come together to make a decision' Minerva said with a smile.

Albus nodded, flicking the scrap of parchment between his fingers.

'Albus stop stalling and let's see what they've decided' Severus growled.

The others leaned forward, eager to know what it said.

'Very well, I shan't tease any more' the man chuckled.

He slowly opened the parchment, taking his time to smooth down any wrinkles. Chuckling at the faces of the others, he finally lifted the last fold. He stared down at the parchment. Oh my!

'Albus?' Remus questioned.

The man remained silent, his mind going over the possibilities. Finally the group got tired of waiting and Lucius nimbly snatched the parchment. He looked at it. The group waited.

Then Lucius started laughing.

'Oh this is delightful!'

'WHAT?!' the others yelled.

Wiping his eye the blond turned the parchment and held it up for everyone to see. A pin could be heard dropping.

'A sexy calendar?!' Minerva yelped.

Sirius and Charlie burst out laughing.

'The whole school gets together and THIS is what they came up with! Brilliant!'

'Well I certainly hope they've at least worked out an age limit' Pomona said.

Filius sniggered.

'I'm sure they've worked something out. The question I want to know, is are they making it all students, or are they adding teachers?'

The group looked at him in horror.

'They wouldn't!' Minerva protested.

Filius smirked.

'We shall just have to see, won't we?'

He was answered with groans.

OOO

'May I have your attention!'

The student body turned to him. Some were smirking.

'I must admit I am proud of all of you for working together, and on deciding to hold the event as a fundraiser for victims of the war. As you have only submitted one idea for the school event, we have grudgingly decided to allow it'.

He was met with cheers. Albus' eyes were all a twinkle. Personally he thought it was a wickedly good idea. He couldn't wait to hear their suggestions as to who would feature in the calendar.

'I assume that you have already formed an idea of how you will operate the event. If you are in need of any help feel free to come to a professor or myself. Also I'd like to mention that an age limit should be in place. We have agreed that those younger than sixteen should not be featured in the calendar'.

Surprisingly he wasn't met with many complaints. He figured they had already worked out an age limit.

'We look forward to the finished product'.

As he sat down to his meal he could see an immediate shift within the students. Now that the idea had been approved, some of the children moved to form groups, and a general murmur rose up as ideas and designs were passed round. He noticed a few students giving some of the professors sly looks, and chuckled. This year ought to be quite fun.

OOO

'Hey Harry can you pick someone who's already left school?'

Harry turned to see the sixth year that spoke.

'As long as they use to be in Hogwarts, and we can get a hold of them, then you'll be fine'.

'Great!' The girl said and passed a folded scrap of parchment to Hermione.

'For the boy's box' she added as she headed back to her own table.

'How many do we have so far Mione?' Ron asked.

'Over a hundred in each box. I haven't actually looked so there might be duplicates. Hopefully we can work something out' she replied.

'Hey Colin how's the new camera?' Harry called down the table.

'It's brilliant Harry! I'll be able to get good shots with this!'

'Remember we can only go so far, especially with moving pictures, so be careful not to show something x rated' Harry pointed out.

The younger boy nodded and went back to tinkering with his new toy. The room of requirement was truly a marvellous invention. It had expanded to allow the entire student population inside, and would provide rooms to set up scenery for any ideas they came up with.

'Dean you got the props for the quidditch scene?'

'Just got them mailed in today. Figured out who will be posing?'

'Not a clue. We're going to give it a few more days then sort out all the names and try to match up who will be with what scene'.

There was a squeal of delight from the group counting up the parchment. Hermione frowned at the girl and snatched the scrap away, scolding her for sneaking a peek. You could see she was desperate to look herself though, so the scolding was half hearted. The girl was blushing heavily and whispering to her friend, who giggled and nodded furiously.

'You realise you'll be featuring in one of these scenes?' Draco said.

Harry gave a lopsided grin.

'I figured as much. Though I bet you'll be in there as well'.

The blonde tilted his head in bemusement.

'I am a Malfoy, of course I'll be in there!'

Rolling his eyes with a laugh Harry moved on to the next group to see how they were getting on.

OOO

'Professor…can I speak with you for a moment?'

Remus, Sirius, Lucius, Severus, Bill, Charlie, Rolanda, Aurora and Irma turned to the shy first years.

'Of course, how can I help you?' came the multiple replies.

The other professors later discovered why that particular lot were targeted, and breathed a sigh of relief. A betting pool soon began as to how the others would be posing.

OOO

'Hey George! Ron wants us back at Hogwarts. Says there's an event going on. He wants to know if we can get a hold of Oliver, Jordan and the girls'.

'You mean Angelina, Katie and Alicia?'

'Yeah. Says it's got something to do with Quidditch. Oh and he's asking us to bring Percy along as well'.

'Well we've got nothing else to do today. Why not?' the other red head replied.

Ron grinned as he sent Pig away. Another lot for the calendar.

OOO

'Wotcha Kingsley!'

'Afternoon Tonks. I have a letter here from Mr Potter. It would appear the school is hosting a fund raiser to help those affected by the war. He's asking if you and I could come'.

'Sounds fun. When's he want us there?'

The man read out the dates and the two agreed that they would be there. Many other graduating Hogwarts students around Britain replied to similar letters in the same manner.

OOO

Narcissa was decidedly bored. With her son repeating his seventh year and her husband taking classes there was very little to do. She perked up when her son's owl flew in the window with a letter.

'A fund raiser? Well I'm certainly not doing anything'.

She wrote a quick reply and sent it off with the owl. Draco received it a couple of hours later and grinned. Merlin knows why his mother was so popular for the idea, but he could certainly see the appeal. As long as he didn't have to watch, he was happy.

OOO

'Hey Colin, remember that photo you took yesterday? The one at sunset' Harry whispered.

The boy hummed in answer, too occupied with snapping pictures.

'Think I could maybe buy it?'

'Well I'm not supposed to sell any of them until we know which we're using…but for you Harry I'll keep it aside. Just don't tell anyone' Colin replied quietly.

Grinning Harry thanked the younger boy and left to see what the others were up to.

OOO

Finally the calendar was complete. They were able to get everyone in, without the shot being too crowded. Once they had sorted out the scenes and who would be in them, the order was drawn from a hat, with the exception of the last image. He flipped through the finished product.

2000, Male Edition.

January: Clash of the Rivals.

A picture of Harry and Draco, shirtless with a hint that there might not be anything else on out with the image. They were facing, wands at the ready, faces tantalisingly close. Harry smirked and licked the tip of Draco's wand. Draco raised an eyebrow and ran his finger over Harry's cheek in a tisk tisk manner.

February: Sports Column.

Oliver and other members of the Gryffindor team lounging on a sofa in what appeared to be their quidditch robes and nothing underneath. To their right were members of the Ravenclaw team, Roger Davis doing a few stretches, to their left the Hufflepuff members, Cedric Diggory leaning against a pillar with a sexy pout. Above them were the Slytherin members, Marcus Flint smirking at the camera while he lay on his broom, his robes barely hiding his goods, Adrian Pucey and Terence Higgs at his sides, showing off their muscles.

March: Intellect.

Percy Weasley sitting by a fireplace, wearing only his open robes, his book held low as to cover himself. Beside him, Kingsley Shacklebolt lay, a tight fitting pair of trousers on and nothing else, one leg up and one arm behind his head as he read his book. Sitting across from them Lucius Malfoy, his smouldering grey eyes watching the camera, his thick white winter cloak fallen over his bare shoulders and his black leather covered legs crossed, his snake head cane resting gently by his seemingly bare thigh.

April: For the Love of Plants.

Neville with a rather exotic looking plant coiled round him and little else.

May: A Walk on the Wild Side.

Charlie Weasley sprawled over the back of a Dragon, the wings covering him as he lazily glanced at the camera. Close by on the grass lay Remus Lupin and Sirius Black, their private parts covered by a shaggy black dog and a wolf, their heads tilted back to look at the camera, Sirius sticking his tongue out while Remus looked relaxed. To the other side of Charlie stood Bill, wearing nothing but a pair of leather trousers and his dragon tooth earring, smirking at the camera.

June: A Bit of Chocolate.

Blaise Zabini, Dean Thomas and Lee Jordan sprawled out on a sofa, their limbs conveniently covering each other, each wearing a single piece of clothing, and sensually eating a box of chocolates, licking their fingers with a look of bliss on their faces.

July: Brewing.

Severus Snape brewing away, his body barely hidden by his robe and his face half hidden by his hair, enough to glare at the camera yet still look dark and mysterious.

August: House Pride.

Michael Corner, Theodore Nott, Zacharias Smith and Seamus Finnigan, wearing their respectful house robes and little else, posing on chairs placed in a close half circle pointed towards the camera.

September: Duel!

Justin Finch-Fletchley, Terry Boot and Anthony Goldstein in a three way duel, a pair of trousers and their wands their only protection, laughing and cheering at each other as they darted around the shot.

October: Play Time!

The Weasley twins smirking and bowing to the camera, wearing nothing but bright purple trousers, with a fireworks display in the background.

November: Chess Master.

Ron working out a chess strategy, the table conveniently hiding him from the camera's view.

December: All Together now!

Everyone gathered together in boxers, posing or having a laugh.

200, Female Edition.

January: House Pride.

Daphne Greengrass, Susan Bones, Lavender Brown and Lisa Turpin, wearing their respectful house robes and little else, posing on chairs placed in a close half circle pointed towards the camera.

February: Intellect.

Amelia Bones, Hermione Granger and Irma Pince in a library setting, books conveniently places to cover them and what can be seen covered by silky outfits.

March: A Bit of Chocolate.

Aurora Sinistra and the Patil twins taking their sweet time on a box of chocolates, the twins feeding each other and giggling at the camera while Aurora sits maturely to one side and seductively bites into her chocolate.

April: Sports Column.

Alicia Spinnet, Angelina Johnson and Katie Bell lounging on the sofa, sensually touching each other and pouting at the camera, Cho Chang at their feet holding her broom close to her, and Rolanda Hooch standing behind the sofa with her goggles on and a tight black blouse

May: A Walk on the Wild Side.

Nymphadora Tonks, her hair a bright red with pointed ears on top and an overly long shirt to match, smirking at the camera and swiping her fox tail back and fourth.

June: For the Love of Plants.

Hannah Abbott with a tropical plant coiled round her and little else.

July: Sisters in Arms!

Narcissa Malfoy and Andromeda Tonks standing back to back, giving the camera seductive looks and beckoning it closer, drawing their legs out of their robes and showing off a tiny bit of silk underneath.

August: Power of Friendship.

Ginny Weasley and Luna Lovegood casting the patronus spell lying on the sofa with their robes covering the private parts of their bodies.

September: Duel!

Pansy Parkinson, Astoria Greengrass and Tracey Davis locked in a three way duel wearing a blouse and rather short skirt, hints of what might be underneath as they moved.

October: Gossip!

Marietta Edgecombe and Mandy Brocklehurst sitting very close together with coy expressions and slightly too short dresses on.

November: Prefect.

Penelope Clearwater in her robes with her badge on and a flash of lace as she turned to the camera.

December: All Together now!

Everyone gathered together in bathing suits, posing or having a giggle.

OOO

It was like a feeding frenzy. People were going mad for the calendars, sometimes buying two or even three of the things. The money was gathering at an alarming rate. And the extra pictures Colin took were quickly making their way into the hands of the students, for a price of course. They had tried quite a few poses and scenes until they were happy, meaning just about every person had to go through what seemed like a hundred shots before they found the right angle. Girls were cooing over the guys and the guys were admiring the girls. The project had truly brought the school together, so much so that the headmaster was thinking about making it a regular event.

Harry snuck a peek at the photo Colin sold him. The picture showed Severus Snape, wearing nothing but a pair of black leather trousers. His hair was clean and fell over his face, partly hiding one eye. He sat side on, looking at the sunset from the window, his patronus hovering nearby. The shot itself was done without him realising. He had posed with his patronus earlier and when Colin was done Severus left the doe out and sat by the window. Colin had noticed the relaxed pose and the sadness in the man's eyes and chanced a quick shot.

It was beautiful, and Harry could now see what Draco was talking about. But more importantly, it represented a shy young boy and his friendship with a fiery little red haired girl.


End file.
